Rules of Behavioral Conduct
These are the rules for the Kingdom of Vohhydstar. #When you are writing on the wikia, please be respectful of all other people's thoughts and opinions. Do not tear them down for anything they decide to write or ideas they suggest. This includes nasty or rude comments, calling someone out via creating a page, or speaking in the wikia chat. #Swearing is allowed to an extent, however, using swears against someone or emotionally abusing them with insults or rude words is not tolerated. #Extreme Profanity is against the rules. By this we mean that although you may say certain swear words, you may not have a conversation that is sexual or has anything to do with a higher level of Profanity as that. #In the chat, please type in (( or ( to represent out of character, seeing as the wikia members use the chat to Roleplay. You will not have any warnings or kicks due to ignoring this rule if you are not comfortable pressing the button a million times, but you will be asked not to heavily. #Do not copy or plagarize anything from anyone else who is using the wikia without citing them as you would a regular person. Adding to that, if you take any images or videos or information from any other websites and post them on the wikia, please make a citation of your sources under the page you have added it on. If you have not cited your work or it is not original and the administrators check it, the article or comment you made will be deleted with no warning, along with a warning or temporary suspension from this wikia to your account. #Do not troll the wikia by creating troll pages or linking malicious websites to people in order to gain something from them, IP, personal information, et cetera. #Do not link anything pornographic or sexual on this website seeing as it is against the wikia terms of service and also against the law. Doing so will result in heavy consequences, including immediate permban from this wikia and a report to the wikia community. #Do not harras anyone or discriminate against them due to race, gender, religion, or sexual identity. #Do not spam in the chatting system. #No Vandalizm of any pages will be allowed. #Do not cause fights in the chat; if you disagree with something, or have a problem with any moderator who you think is not doing the job correctly, please bring it to a higher administrator or the sites founder. #Do not create categories without permission from an administrator. #Do not speak about political or religious beliefs. You may discuss/debate them passively in the chatting system but nowhere else on the wikia, and if it becomes more of an argument then a discussion you will be warned. #Do not use sockpuppets. If you have two accounts for the fandom wikia, alert an administrator that you have two different ones if you plan on for any reason using more then one on the wiki. Troll accounts for spamming are not allowed. #You may link explicit content (this means something like SONGS, that have bad words in them) in the chat, but you must have it approved first and it must be some type of song or funny youtube video; not something pornographic or sexual in any nature. This does NOT include nightcore videos on youtube, which most of the time have some sort of picture that can vary between family-friendly and inappropriate. #Warning. This wikia is not meant to be fully family-friendly, but it does not matter what age you are to join. #If any inappropriate language of ANY type offends you, PM a mod or message them and they will check it out. #Allow the administrators to handle their job. If you find something that breaks ANY of these rules, please let one of the administrators know. You do not need to enforce the rules for them. #We are and will always be open to new administrators and moderators; so if you would like to become one please message one of the administrators and tell them the reason why you would like to. Do not spam about it in the chat or call them out because you did not get your way if you are denied. #Have fun! Credits * Credit to Alcenion Origin, the Founder of this site, for creating this rules list. Credit to the British Empire Wikia (Porbritain.wikia.com) for giving him some ideas for a couple rules. * Credit to other lists of rules from other sites Alcenion Origin has seen during his lifetime and used part of for this rules list. All contributions to The Kingdom Of Vohhydstar Wiki are released under the CC-BY-SA License. Every page on this Wikia should have a Credit at the bottom; even if you are giving Credit to yourself and saying it is original work. If you find something on it that is not original work, or not giving proper credit, please inform an Administrator so we can deal with the issue. Category:Administration